Fairytale
by twi-chan
Summary: Because every princess needs their prince. [HaseoAlkaid] Fluff, maybe?


_//disclaimer; _just a short little story I saved for a while, it wanted out.

I don't own Alkaid, Silabus, Haseo, Matsu, Kuhn, or anyone/anything else, mkay? So STOP. SUING. PLZ!!!

_//special note; _this fic strongly collides with a Haseo/Silabus fic I'm writing, but at the same time, has absolutely NOTHING to do with it.

-------

**E**_v_e_**r**__y_ **P**r_i_**n**_c__**e**_s_s_ _N_e**e**_**d**__s_ T_h_**e**_**i**_r _**P**__r_i_n_**c**_**e**_

-------

Princess Alkaid sat by her window, elbow on the windowsill, hand cupping her chin and jawline, as she just sat there, watching the black clouds collide with the white moon, then wander away from the white planet, only to have more clouds cover it then disappear again. She had been punished; she tried to run away. And her father, King Kuhn, wouldn't have it. He punished his daughter because she tried to run away with a street urchin boy she met a month eariler, and fell in love with. Tonight was the night when she & the boy would finally start their new lives together, but alas, her plans were foiled when her father found out she left the castle that night, without premission let alone telling them, and sent her brother Silabus to spy.

Silabus found that she was talking to the urchin her family warned her not to. A boy he knew, named Haseo. A wonderful sitar-player, but that's all he has going for him. As soon as he found this out, he rushed back to the castle, and told his father, Kuhn furious as he himself went to the town his daughter & Haseo were in, and tried to find his daughter.

He found her, with Kuhn's guards charging at Haseo & beating him into the ground. After forcing her into coming back home, the arguments began. "What were you doing with this boy, _again, Alkaid!?_" The king yelled, scolding Alkaid. "I was going to _run away with him,_ Father! And I was going to _have a HAPPY life!_ I would've been _happy!_" yelled back Alkaid, tears streaming down her cheeks, hitting & staining the floor underneath her along with the pieces of her broken heart. "Happy?" dared her father. "Being with someone who hasn't a home to put you in, someone with no clothes except the clothes on his back, someone who _begs for money by playing the sitar?! THAT'S happiness, Alkaid?_" He stood up now, getting up from his chair. It was obvious in the tone of his voice, and the fire in his eyes, that he was angry with his daughter, even disappointed. He gave her everything under the sun, on a silver platter, gave her anything she could ever want in the world, and here she repays her dear father by nearly breaking his heart?

Alkaid glared at him. "You just don't understand, father..." She said quietly, turning away & retreating back to her room. She hadn't even made an attempt to march into Silabus' room and slap him, which she wanted to do, very badly. Alkaid was just too angry, too shocked, too depressed to even think of what to say to her mother & siblings, let alone what they'd say to her.

Now, she was just thinking. Thinking of Haseo, and how much pain he must be in right now. Just then, she heard something. Something that sounded like... a motorcycle engine? She looked down to the earth below the sky, the dark forest below her window. The forest by the castle entrance.

And her heart skipped a beat. There was Haseo, on his friend Matsu's motorcycle, looking up at the castle, then noticing his love & smiling, completely forgetting the pain in his face beneath his bandages. He came to her rescue. The motorcycle stopped below her window, Haseo jumping off. "Alkaid," he quietly called out. "Come out, jump off, anything -- I'll catch you," the silver-haired boy said, holding his arms out. Alkaid smiled, opening the windows and crawling towards the ledge, her heart pounding. She sat on the ledge, and decided to humour this moment. "Romeo, Romeo, where art thou, Romeo?" She said, quietly laughing afterwards. Haseo grinned... then paused. "Um... Juliet is the sun?" Alkaid burst out laughing now. It was obvious Haseo doesn't read Shakespere. "Here I go," Alkaid said, jumping off the not-too-short, not-too-high ledge, Haseo moving around, then quickly catching her in his arms, both of them smiling at each other.

"Hey!" Matsu said, still on his bike, the engine idling. "We don't have all night, y'know. Hurry up or we'll get caught!" Haseo nodded, getting on the bike, holding Alkaid in his arms still. "I owe you, Matsu," Haseo said. "Aw, don't mention it, buddy. It'd be cruel of me not to help out my bud when he's in love, right?" The silver-haired boy smirked. "That's right. If you _were _cruel, I'd probably steal this bike." Matsu then turned to his friend, wide-eyed, turning the engine over. "You wouldn't!"

"I'm just kidding," Haseo said. "Let's go now!" Matsu nodded. "Hold on tight, you two lovebirds!" He said, driving off & away from the castle.

The three of them returned to the town, and lived with Matsu in the little abandoned shack he found months ago. Alkaid & Haseo began their new lives together, and defied everyone who told them they were crazy, that they couldn't be together, that they should just give up. But they didn't. Because they had one thing those people didn't have, and the two of them fought for that one, precious thing.

Love. True, true love.

_//fin._


End file.
